Breakfast in Imladris
by Arlessiar
Summary: Vor der Abreise der Gefährten aus Bruchtal: Es geht doch nichts über ein gemütliches, gemeinsames Frühstück und Elrond am Rande des Wahnsinns! REVISED Version: Überarbeitet und erweitert! Gewinner beim FanfictionOscar 2005!


Title: Breakfast in Imladris (revised)

Author: Arlessiar

Rating: G

Genre: Humor/Parodie

Disclaimer: Gehört alles Tolkien. Ich hab's nur mal geborgt. Copyright an der Story selbst liegt bei mir.

Summary: Ein kleiner humorvoller Einblick in die Zeit vor der Abreise der Gefährten aus Bruchtal. Es geht doch nichts über ein gemütliches gemeinsames Frühstück - Elrond am Rande des Wahnsinns!

Archive: Prinzipiell gerne, bitte vorher fragen.

Feedback: Immer gern! Bin auch offen für Fanart: Ich plane in Zukunft eine Website, falls sich also jemand künstlerisch betätigen möchte, kann es auch irgendwann dort veröffentlicht werden

Author's Note:

- Dieses ist die zweite Version von „Breakfast in Imladris". Ich habe die alte Version von 2002 noch mal überarbeitet, Einiges korrigiert und auch hinzugefügt.  
- Diese Geschichte ist meine bislang einzige Parodie und war der eher spontane Versuch zu sehen, ob ich so was auch schreiben kann. Sie hatte dann aber einen ungeahnten und überraschenden Erfolg, und ich bekomme immer noch Mails und Anfragen deswegen. An dieser Stelle daher vielen Dank an alle, die mir ein Feedback gegeben haben! Es freut mich, dass ihr Spaß hattet!  
- Ich werde oft gefragt, ob ich denn nicht eine Fortsetzung oder eine neue Parodie schreiben möchte. Was die Fortsetzung angeht, so wird es sicherlich keine geben, ich denke, das Thema ist ausgereizt und die letzten Ideen, die ich noch hatte, habe ich jetzt in die überarbeitete Version gesteckt. Eine weitere Parodie habe ich bislang nicht geplant, vielleicht irgendwann mal. Aber normalerweise schreibe ich lieber ernsthafte Sachen und canon, was diese Geschichte sicher nicht ist. Es sei mir verziehen, ich selbst arbeite gerade daran, es mir selbst zu verzeihen! ;-)  
- Also noch mal zur Absicherung: Dies hier ist eine Parodie und dadurch zwangsläufig non-canon und irgendwie auch AU. Auch über gewisse Anachronismen bin ich mir im Klaren (ich sag nur Kaffee…).  
- Im Ausnahmefall dieser Geschichte können Äußerlichkeiten von Orten und Personen als movieverse bezeichnet werden (müssen aber nicht).  
- Am Ende des Textes ist noch mal ein Sitzplan des ganzen Gelages aufgeführt!  
- In dieser Geschichte ist übrigens eine kleine Hommage an das Schreibtalent von Stoffpferd versteckt. Wer es findet, darf sich einen Keks nehmen: O  
Hallo Stoffi, falls du das liest: Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen! Liebe Grüße, deine A.

Ich danke allen, die mitgeholfen haben, dass „Breakfast in Imladris" einen der Fanfiction Oscars 2005 gewonnen hat!www.herrderringe-fanfiction.de/Fanfiction/Contests/ffoscar/ffoscar.html

* * *

**Breakfast**** in Imladris**

Es war ein traumhafter Morgen in dem Tal des Nebelgebirges, in dem das letzte heimelige Haus stand – die Elbenstätte Bruchtal, im elbischen Imladris genannt. Das vom Hausherrn Elrond einberufene Konzil, ein Rat der freien Völker Mittelerdes, lag bereits mehrere Wochen zurück, doch trotz der kürzer werdenden Herbsttage war das Wetter noch immer freundlich und warm. Die Sonne erhob sich gerade über den Bergen, die zum Winter in diesen Gestaden verbliebenen Vögel sangen, und das Morgenlicht ließ die herbstlich gekleideten Bäume in den schönsten Rot- und Gelbtönen erstrahlen. Es hätte ein geradezu idyllischer Morgen sein können, wenn nicht, nach dem sanft und harmonisch erschallendem Ton einer Glocke, ein zweistimmiges Gebrüll durch das Tal geschallt wäre, welches jedes Tier in der näheren Umgebung schlagartig dazu brachte, die Flucht zu ergreifen.

„Frühstück!"

Es waren die Stimmen zweier Hobbits, die, mit wuscheligem Haar und erst halbwegs ordentlich bekleidet, aus ihrem Zimmer hervorbrachen und sich beeilten, in den großen Saal zu gelangen, in dem regelmäßig die Mahlzeiten eingenommen wurden.

Keine Minute später waren die Beiden angekommen und schoben und zogen sich eiligst gegenseitig mit einigen Verrenkungen auf die für sie hohen Stühle an der großen, wie immer reich gedeckten Tafel. Sie ließen sich mit Schwung auf die Kissen plumpsen, die dort auf den Stühlen bereitlagen, damit die Hobbits den Tisch erreichen konnten, was in diesem Fall ziemlich sicher ein Fehler war. Denn Merry und Pippin hatten sich bereits Servietten umgebunden und die Gabel in die erste Scheibe Brot gepiekt, als der Elbenherr Elrond gerade erst den Saal betrat. Er sah wie immer sehr würdevoll aus und war korrekt gekleidet, was man von den voreiligen Hobbits nicht behaupten konnte. Zwar waren Hobbits generell auch sehr auf ihre Kleidung und ihr Aussehen bedacht, aber beides kam erst an zweiter Stelle – nach dem Essen. Jedenfalls bei diesen beiden Hobbitexemplaren.

Trotz seines wie immer würdevollen Äußeren hatte Elrond schlecht geschlafen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es an Gandalfs Schnarchen aus dem Raum über Seinem, an Merrys Pfeifenrauch und Pippins Mitternachtsimbiss-Schmatzgeräuschen aus dem Nebenraum oder an Legolas abendlichen Lavendel-Bad inklusive Gesang aus dem Raum unter ihm gelegen hatte. Nun hatte er ziemliche Kopfschmerzen, und alles, was er sich wirklich wünschte, war ein ruhiges und gemütliches Frühstück. Er setzte sich sehr würdevoll auf seinen Platz am Kopfende der Tafel, die bereits anwesenden Hobbits saßen zu seiner Rechten.

„Das wird aber auch Zeit, Herr Elrond, die Glocke ist fast schon eingerostet seit dem Frühstücksruf!" sagte Merry, der sich gerade mit professionellem Geschick Apfelscheiben auf den Teller häufte.

„Auferdem wird daf Effen kalt. Wo find die denn blof alle?" murmelte Pippin pausbackig zwischen zwei Bissen.

Elrond blickte die beiden mit seinem ernsten und immer würdevollen Blick an, um seinem Missfallen Ausdruck zu geben. „Ich habe bisher immer gedacht, Hobbits wären ein sehr höfliches Volk. Anscheinend trifft das nicht auf alle zu. Jedenfalls kenne ich nun zwei Hobbits, die es mit der Höflichkeit nicht so genau nehmen." Bei den letzten Worten war seine Stimme, die wirklich immer sehr würdevoll war, einen winzigen Tick schärfer geworden, doch Merry hörte ohnehin gar nicht wirklich zu, denn er hatte entdeckt, dass auch Pilze auf dem Tisch standen, die allerdings etwas außerhalb seiner Reichweite lagen, weswegen er bereits fast der Länge nach auf dem Tisch lag und mit den Fingerspitzen nach der Schüssel angelte. Pippin wandte sich dafür mampfend und mit fest umklammerter Käsestulle an Herrn Elrond:

„Ach, fo unhöflich find Frodo und Fam fonft nicht, weif auch nicht, wiefo die noch nicht hier find."

Merry riss derweil die Flasche mit Honigwein um, als er triumphierend grinsend die Schale mit Pilzen zu sich heranzog.

Elrond rieb sich resignierend die Augen mit der linken Hand (allerdings sehr würdevoll) und fragte sich, warum er eigentlich nicht im Bett geblieben war, als sich die Tür zum Speiseraum öffnete und Sam mit dem ihm eigenen, ständig breiten Grinsen fröhlich hereinspazierte und mit lauter Stimme kund tat:

„Guten Morgen! Ist das nicht ein herrlicher Tag? Das Wetter ist herrlich, die Natur ist herrlich, ich habe herrliche Laune und ich weiß ganz viele Dinge, die ich heute machen könnte, ist das nicht herr…"

„Samweis, setz dich doch, wie ich sehe, gibt es heute sogar Pilze. Noch jedenfalls," unterbrach Elrond betont freundlich und verwies einladend mit einer würdevollen Armbewegung auf den Tisch.

„Und zwar echt Gute!" warf Merry ein.

Sam erklomm, noch immer strahlend, den hohen Stuhl und setzte sich. „Pilze! Das ist ja herrlich! Ich liebe Pilze! Am besten sind sie mit einer leichten Kräutersoße, das schmeckt herrlich! Aber an so einem herrlichen Morgen schmecken sie auch so ganz herr…"

„Sam!" rief Elrond, und in seiner Stimme schwang ein leichtes Zittern mit. Doch er fing sich sofort wieder und lenkte dann würdevoll ab: „Wie geht es Frodo, und wo bleibt er?"

„Ach ja, Herr Frodo! Der kommt etwas später, er kriegt irgendwie diese neue Ringkette nicht über den Kopf," sagte Sam und deutete dabei Merry, er möge die (mittlerweile nur noch halbvolle) Schale Pilze herüberreichen, was dieser mit Kopfschütteln verneinte (sprechen war in dem Moment aufgrund seiner immensen Mundfüllung nicht möglich). In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich wieder die Tür, und Legolas und Gimli traten herein, wie immer streitend.

„Ich? Ich soll eitel sein? Wer flechtet sich denn ständig den Bart? Ein gewisser Zwerg oder ich?" ereiferte sich Legolas, der nicht nur perfekt gekleidet, sondern auch perfekt frisiert war.

„Das ist eine Notwendigkeit! Sonst habe ich ständig Knoten im Bart! Ach, was soll man darüber mit euch Elbenvolk streiten, ihr kennt ja nicht mal Bärte!" knurrte Gimli.

Legolas entgegnete prompt: „Da bin ich auch sehr froh drüber! Welch furchtbare Vorstellung, ich könnte derlei Fusseln im Gesicht haben! Das entstellt ja völlig."

„Sag ich doch, du bist eitel." konstatierte der Zwerg.

„Ich bin nicht eitel!" zischte der Elb.

„Und wer schleppt abends immer eimerweise warmes Wasser in sein Zimmer, um sich die Haare zu waschen?" fragte Gimli feixend. Er war an seinem Platz angekommen und kletterte nun ächzend auf den Stuhl, wobei ihm scheppernd die Axt aus dem Gürtel fiel, was dazu führte, dass er gleich wieder herunterklettern musste.

„Meine Haare brauchen ihre Wäsche! Diese Pflege ist notwendig, sonst werden sie ganz strähnig und das Blond verliert seinen Glanz!" erwiderte Legolas mit Nachdruck, als er an seinem Platz, Gimlis gegenüberliegend, angekommen war und sich formvollendet setzte, während der Zwerg erneut den Stuhl erklommen hatte.

„Eitel." sagte Gimli nur und ruckelte sich auf dem Stuhl zurecht.

„Frag doch Herrn Elrond!" sagte Legolas beleidigt, und Beide wandten ihre Blicke zum Hausherrn, der, verzweifelt um Würde bemüht, mit zerknitterter Stirn am Tischende saß. Doch er kam nicht dazu, noch etwas zu sagen, denn völlig davon abgesehen, dass es witzlos gewesen wäre, gegen die Hobbit - Schmatzgeräusche anzureden, öffnete sich erneut die Tür zum Raum und Gandalf schlurfte schimpfend herein. Er schlurfte, weil sein graues Gewand tief auf den Boden hing und ihn beim Gehen behinderte. Zudem saß sein blauer Hut so kerzengrade und steif auf seinem Kopf, dass er ihm ständig über die Augen rutschte und man eigentlich nur Bart und Nase von ihm sah. Er schimpfte weiter vor sich hin, während er, mit einer Hand das Gewand einigermaßen hochhaltend, zu seinem Platz schritt, wobei er fast Gimlis Stuhl umrannte und den Zwerg auf dem wackelnden Möbelstück in Seenotängste und verzweifelte Gleichgewichtsbemühungen versetzte. Legolas grinste angesichts des panisch aussehenden Zwergs dermaßen breit, dass ein Stück Wassermelone bequem quer in seinen Mund gepasst hätte. Gandalf brubbelte derweil:

„Stärken! Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Man sollte annehmen, Elben wissen, dass man Zauberhüte nicht stärkt! Haben das Wissen von Jahrtausenden, aber beim Waschen sind sie so fähig wie Gwaihir zum hoppeln! Und wer hat denen eigentlich erzählt, dass man nasse und schwere Wollmäntel an der Leine aushängen lässt? Sie leiern aus, hab ich gesagt, aber Nein, die Herren Elben wissen ja alles besser! Wenn man nicht alles selber macht!" Der Rest ging nun in einem konstanten Gebrummsel unter, während er sich missmutig auf seinen Platz fallen ließ und niemanden eines Blickes würdigte. Das war allerdings aufgrund des Hutes auch schwer möglich.

Legolas und Gimli stritten weiterhin, während sie sich Essen auftaten, Sam erzählte lautstark weiter, wie herrlich er seine Anwesenheit in Bruchtal fand, und Merry und Pippin war das nur recht, denn beim Zuhören hatten sie mehr Möglichkeit Essen in sich hinein zu schaufeln. Elrond machte eine gedankliche Notiz in seinen Büchern nachzuschauen, ob jemals ein Hobbit einfach explodiert war. Er versteifte sich würdevoll in seinem Sitz, und da ihm eh niemand Beachtung schenkte, beschloss er, nun selber etwas zu sich zu nehmen.

In diesem Augenblick, Elronds Hand hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt den Brotkorb zu packen, schwang die Tür abermals auf und Frodo und Boromir traten zusammen herein. Frodos Nase wies Blutspuren auf, und Boromir hielt sich mit der linken Hand den Kopf und stützte sich mit der Rechten auf Frodos Schulter. Frodo wiederum vermochte ihn und sich leidlich gerade zu halten und war ständig um einen Gewichtsausgleich bemüht.

„Was ist geschehen? Gab es einen Kampf zwischen euch? Hat vielleicht die Macht des Ringes Boromir überwältigt?" fragte Elrond angesichts dieses Auftritts, und bemühte sich kaum noch, das sein würdevolles Gesicht verunstaltende Entsetzen zu verbergen.

„Nein, wie kommt ihr denn auf so etwas? Er war vielmehr sehr nett zu mir." sagte Frodo keuchend. „Mein wahrhaft herrlicher Begleiter Sam hat sich beim Klang der Glocke erstaunlich schnell aus dem Staub gemacht und mich zurückgelassen mit dieser elbischen Fehlanfertigung von einer Kette, die ich nicht über den Kopf bekommen habe. Ich hatte das enge Ding halb drüber, aber über die Nase ging sie nicht, und zurück schon gar nicht mehr, also bin ich zu Boromir gegangen, damit er mir hilft. Er war sehr freundlich und wollte mir sofort helfen, indem er an der Kette zog. Dabei rief er immer so eifrig: „Ich hab's fast, mein Schatz, ich hab's fast!" Das war wirklich mal selbstlose und nette Hilfe! Und dann riss diese Kette plötzlich einfach. Boromir fiel hinten über und stieß mit dem Kopf gegen den Schrank, und ich fiel vornüber und lädierte meine Nase. Wir haben dann beschlossen, lieber erst mal zum Essen zu gehen."

„Und wo ist der Ring?" fragte Elrond, bleicher als eine frisch gekalkte Friedhofsmauer.

Frodo setzte den benommen wirkenden Boromir an dessen Platz ab, kletterte dann schließlich auf seinen eigenen Stuhl und schlug beiläufig Sam auf die Finger, weil der ihm die nunmehr fast leere Pilzschüssel vor der Nase wegziehen wollte.

„Der Ring? Ach ja, der liegt noch in meinem Zimmer. Irgendwo zwischen dem ganzen Laub da auf dem Boden. Fegt ihr eigentlich nie aus, wenn ihr schon keine Fenster habt?" Er stopfte sich mit fragend unschuldigem Blick einen Pilz in den Mund.

Elrond stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Er fühlte sich sehr müde.

Gandalf brummte.

Boromir saß derweil knapp auf Tischplattenniveau zusammengesunken auf seinem Platz und befühlte seine Beule.

„Hat irgendwer Kaffee?" fragte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

„Au ja, das wäre fein! Und frische Pilze!" rief Merry. Mit einer ausladenden Geste beschrieb der neben ihm sitzende, immer noch essende und dadurch im Reden gehinderte Pippin die Größe eines möglichen Nachschubkorbes und riss dabei Merrys Glas mit Rotwein um, das sich auf Herrn Elrond ergoss.

Elrond wollte etwas sagen, aber dann überlegte er es sich anders. Er zog es nämlich vor, sich würdevoll zu artikulieren, doch alles, was er jetzt hätte von sich geben können, wäre ein schwer entzifferbarer Urlaut gewesen. Folglich schwieg er.

Frodo hatte sich in guter Hobbitmanier derweil bereits die erste Scheibe Brot einverleibt. Belegt mit Pilzen, versteht sich. Er erspähte auf dem Tisch schnell weitere akut vernichtungsgefährdete Fressalien und bemächtigte sich Einiger davon mit Übung verratenden, schnellen Handbewegungen.

Plötzlich ertönte Gesang auf dem Flur vor der Tür. Elrond wandte sich erstaunt zu dieser um. Das Lied war eindeutig elbischer Natur, ob die Sänger es waren konnte man nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, denn der Gesang war weder sehr melodisch noch so schön, dass er, wie es bei Elbengesängen ansonsten üblich war, die Zuhörer in Verzückung geraten ließ. Man war eher versucht, der Gesangsquelle so weit es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Die Tür flog auf und herein traten zwei identisch aussehende Elben – Elronds Söhne Elladan und Elrohir. Elrond traute seinen Augen kaum. Die beiden sahen aus, als hätten sie gerade einen seltsamen neuen Modetrend entdeckt – ihre Kleidung war völlig wirr, zerknittert und fleckig. Doch aufgrund des offensichtlich hohen Alkoholgehalts in ihrem Blut war anzunehmen, dass ihnen das nicht bewusst war. Sie lagen einander in den Armen und beendeten das, was man nicht Gesang nennen konnte, als sie am Tisch angelangt waren, vor ihrem augenscheinlich missgestimmten Vater.

„Was ist denn mit euch passiert? Ich habe euch doch beigebracht, euch würdevoll zu verhalten! Ihr beschämt mich! Bitte äußere dich dazu, Elladan."

Er blickte einen der Beiden an, doch dieser, leicht schwankend, schien Einwände zu haben:

„Isch bin doch Elro…hicks… hir." Dabei pochte er sich nachdrücklich mit dem Finger auf die Brust.

„Isch bin Elladan. Bin isch." sagte der Andere, der ebenfalls mit seinem Gleichgewicht kämpfte.

Elrond blickte verwirrt zwischen den beiden Gesichtern hin und her und wandte sich dann an den anderen jungen Elbenmann.

„Nun gut, dann eben du. Also, Elladan, bitte erklä…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Angesprochene schaute verwirrt und mit glasigen Augen seinen Bruder an.

„Nee, isch bin doch Elrohir!" Diese Aussage schien dem Bruder logisch vorzukommen, er nickte und sagte:

„Also bin isch doch Ellalla … Eldadan… Edalla… na der Andere halt." Woraufhin der Bruder sich wiederum am Kopf kratzte.

„Oder umgedreht?"

Elrond unterbrach das hochintellektuelle Gespräch: „Schon gut, es reicht! Setzt euch bitte! Kann mir vielleicht einer von euch erklären, wo Glorfindel bleibt?"

Beide Brüder, wankend unterwegs zu ihren Plätzen, schüttelten entschieden den Kopf. „Nein." sagte der, der wahrscheinlich Elladan war, kategorisch. Dann aber wurde sein Blick zweifelnd und er fragte seinen Bruder: „Oder war dasch der große Blonde, der an unsch vorbei gelaufen ischt und geflucht hat, dasch Elrond ihm immer viel schu viel schu tun gibt, dasch er nicht mal schum Eschen Scheit hat?"

„Ja, jaaa, dasch kann schein," nickte der Bruder. „Der, der geschimpft hat, er wolle kündigen, weil er nie Freischeit kriegt. Isch ja auch eine Schauerei. Wer ischn diescher Elrond überhaupt?" fuhr er fort und fügte seiner Aussage noch ein gepflegtes „Hick!" hinzu.

Elrond seufzte. „Setzt euch doch einfach hin…" murmelte er und stützte den Kopf leidend auf seinen Arm, erstaunlich würdevoll angesichts der peinlichen Situation.

‚Oh wie beschämend…' dachte er, doch dann blickte er auf die Anwesenden, und jeder ging lautstark seinen eigenen Beschäftigungen nach. Die Hobbits mampften fröhlich, Legolas und Gimli stellten Mittelerderekorde darin auf, sich giftige Blicke zuzusenden, von Gandalf war nicht wirklich viel zu sehen, und Boromir jammerte vor sich hin, während die Zwillinge ihre Plätze am anderen Tischende einnahmen und sich dort zuerst mit großzügigem Getränkenachschub versorgten.

Elrond gelangte zu dem Schluss, dass es in diesem Raum anscheinend nichts und niemanden gab, vor dem ihm etwas peinlich sein musste.

Er wollte nun wirklich gerne etwas essen und ließ skeptisch-vorsichtig seinen Blick in die beschäftigte Runde gehen, bevor er überhaupt daran dachte, die Hand zu heben. Die Flasche Miruvor, auf die er spekulierte, stand zu weit in der Tischmitte, um heran zu gelangen. Bevor er aber noch den wahrscheinlich ohnehin aussichtslosen Versuch starten konnte, einen der Hobbit genannten Nahrungsmittelvernichter darum zu bitten, öffnete sich die Tür zum Raum ein weiteres Mal und Bilbo trat herein. Er stützte sich zwar auf seinen Stock, sah aber ansonsten sehr vital und mehr als zufrieden aus.

„Hallo Onkel Bilbo!" brüllte Frodo quer durch den Raum und riss den Arm hoch, um zu winken. Zu Herrn Elronds Missfallen hatte diese Aktion zur Folge, dass er, oder besser seine Kleidung, dadurch mit dem kompletten Krümelinhalt von Frodos Teller Bekanntschaft machte.

„Hallo mein Junge!" sagte Bilbo fröhlich und ging zu seinem Platz.

„Ihr seht heute so munter aus, Bilbo, was ist der Grund?" fragte Elrond, während er seinen Mantel ausklopfte. „Die gute Luft? Das schöne Wetter?"

Bilbo blickte ausweichend auf dem Tisch herum. „Ja, das könnte es wohl sein..." sagte er murmelnd, und sah dann mit einem vorsichtigem seitlichem Blick und ausweichender Miene Elrond an, bevor er leise sagte: „Es könnte allerdings auch diese hübsche junge Elbenmaid gewesen sein, die mich gestern Abend bei meinem Spaziergang begleitet hat..."

Elronds Gesicht versteinerte augenblicklich und nur mit einem Meißel wäre es gelungen, seine Mimik wieder zu verändern.

Bilbo blickte schnell weg und widmete sich lieber den Speisen.

„He, Bogenmeister, verratet ihr mir, wieso eure Frisur heute so schief sitzt?" fragte Gimli über den Tisch hinweg, wo Legolas gerade mit großem Eifer Erdbeeren kunstvoll auf seinem Teller stapelte. Bei Gimlis Worten sah er erschrocken hoch.

„Wie, ehrlich?" rief er aus und griff sich prüfend an den Kopf, wobei seine erdbeerbeschmierten Hände rote Flecken in seinen Haaren hinterließen. Gimli kicherte in sich hinein. Legolas merkte, dass er hochgenommen wurde und konterte:

„Nun, jedenfalls habe ich keinen ellenlangen Bart, in dem sich Krümel verfangen könnten."

„Jetzt hab ich aber genug mit dem Bart, Herr Elb!" sagte Gimli drohend, richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl auf und rutschte prompt vorne herunter. Legolas lachte, aber nur solange, bis ein wütender Zwerg ihn unter den Tisch zog. Legolas vergaß sämtliche elbische Ruhe, die ihm sonst anheim war, und unter dem Tisch begann ein lautstarkes Gerangel. Elrond erhob sich, nicht mehr ganz so würdevoll nach der noch nicht all zu lang zurückliegenden Rotweindusche, und rief:

„Legolas! Gimli! Ihr vergesst euch! Kommt sofort unter dem Tisch hervor!" Das Gerangel legte sich allerdings keineswegs.

Gandalf brummte.

Die Tür flog auf und zwei Elben trugen Kaffee und Essensnachschub, darunter Pilze, herein, und Merry und Pippin brüllten beide so laut es ging „Pilze hierher!", dass der angeschlagene Boromir neben ihnen sich mit leidendem Gesicht beide Hände auf die Ohren presste. Die Pilze wurden vor den Hobbits abgestellt, die sofort danach griffen, der Krug mit Kaffee stand allerdings außerhalb von Boromirs Reichweite.

„Kann mir mal wer den Kaffee reichen?" fragte er, mit kläglicher, leidender Stimme und hielt sich weiterhin den Kopf. Es war rührend, das einzige Problem war, dass es Keinen interessierte.

Die zwei Kampfhähne kamen derweil zornesrot wieder unter dem Tisch hervor. Bei Legolas war nun überhaupt nicht mehr von einer Frisur zu reden und Gimlis Bart stand in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab. Elrond, der noch immer stand, was er allerdings sehr würdevoll tat, wollte etwas sagen, doch er wurde abgelenkt, als vor der Tür seltsame Geräusche hörbar wurden.

Es klang wie das Lachen einer Frau, nach Küssen und neckischen Spielereien. Elrond eilte zur Tür und riss sie auf, davor standen Aragorn und Arwen, sie lag in seinen Armen, ihre eine Schulter war entblößt. Das Paar unterbrach seinen Kuss in dem Moment in welchem die Tür aufflog. Es war schwer zu sagen, wer dümmer dreinschaute, Aragorn und Arwen, die starr verharrten, oder die elf versteinerten Gesichter, die sich wortlos und staunend allesamt zur Tür gewendet hatten (Gandalf nicht mitgerechnet, er sah aufgrund seines Hutes noch immer nicht, was um ihn herum geschah. Es interessierte ihn aber auch nicht). Sogar Merry und Pippin blieb der Mund offen stehen, ein Anblick, den man nicht unbedingt weiterempfehlen konnte.

Aragorn stellte sich jetzt hastig kerzengerade hin und Arwen plumpste dadurch erst mal zu Boden, erhob sich aber sofort wieder und richtete ihr Kleid. „Hallo Vater!" säuselte sie dabei mit valargleicher Mimik.

„Entschuldigung, wir sind zu spät," sagte Aragorn nun mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln, strich seine Kleidung glatt, und er und Arwen schritten an Elrond vorbei zu ihren Plätzen. Am Tisch setzten alle die bekannten Aktivitäten fort, als wäre nichts gewesen. Elrond brachte, nun gar nicht mehr so würdevoll, nur ein „Äh..." heraus, bevor er sich schließlich wieder zu seinem Platz begab und einfach dort niederließ, da sowieso keiner wirklich auf ihn achtete. Die Stärke seiner Kopfschmerzen schien ins Unermessliche zu gehen.

„Kann mir mal wer den Kaffe reichen?" fragte Boromir jammervoll, doch seine Frage hatte einen verblüffend ähnlichen Effekt wie die erste. Keinen.

Gandalf brummte.

Elrond atmete tief durch und kam gerade wieder zur Ruhe, als die Tür erneut aufging und Erestor herein trat. Elrond war froh, seinen Freund und Berater zu sehen und begrüßte den Elben mit kaum verhohlener Erleichterung: „Erestor! Setzt euch doch, es ist…," er warf einen Seitenblick auf die Hobbits, „…tatsächlich noch Essen da." Seine würdevoll die gedeckte Tafel anpreisende Handbewegung erstarrte in der Sekunde, in der Pippin die Schüssel mit Heidelbeeren fallen ließ. Die darin befindlichen Beeren entwickelten daraufhin ein Eigenleben und sausten kreuz und quer durch den Raum. Die Personen-Trefferquote hätte nicht mal Legolas mit seinem Bogen an Präzision überbieten können. Erestor jedenfalls steuerte anstelle des Tisches sofort die Seitentür des Raumes an und murmelte etwas von „…schon lange den Bericht für Lindir über das Paarungsverhalten des Balrog anfertigen müssen…". Er verschwand, kaum dass Pippin die erste Heidelbeere aus Merrys Lockenpracht gepult hatte. Elrond hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn Erestor draußen sofort eine Petition zum Absetzen des offenbar unfähigen Hausoberhauptes aufgesetzt hätte. Außerdem beneidete er Erestor nun ein wenig um seine Flucht und Aufenthaltsmöglichkeit außerhalb dieses Raumes und beschloss, ihm bald als Rache einen möglichst unangenehmen Auftrag im Haushalt zukommen zu lassen.

Während er noch über diesen Plan nachsann, turtelten Aragorn und Arwen derweil ungestört weiter und schienen nur körperlich anwesend zu sein. Ihr Blickkontakt brach niemals wirklich ab. Arwen schob Aragorn ständig neckisch ein paar Erdbeeren in den Mund, die sie geschickt von Legolas' Teller klaute, weswegen der ihr, jedes Mal wenn sie sich von ihm abwandte, Petersilienröschen ins Haar steckte. Aber auch nur, wenn er nicht beschäftigt war Gimli tödliche Blicke zu senden, die dieser mit Knurren beantwortete.

„Au, ich habe mich geschnitten!" rief Frodo, der sich gerade mit frischem Brot versorgt hatte. Ein mikroskopisch winziger Blutstropfen war an seinem Finger zu sehen.

„Der Ringträger ist verletzt!" pläkte Sam so laut, dass Boromir wutentbrannt Petersilienröschen vom großen Strauß abrupfte und sich die Ohren damit zustopfte, was ihm das Aussehen eines Festtagsbraten verlieh.

„Hey, kümmert sich mal wer um mich? Ich hab mich halbwegs freiwillig gemeldet, der Ringträger zu sein, ich bin wichtig!" rief Frodo. Lediglich Sam wickelte besorgt eine Serviette um den Finger.

„Es ist doch nur ein Kratzer!" platzte Elrond scharf heraus, und mittlerweile war seine Stimme überhaupt nicht mehr würdevoll.

„Was ist denn mit euch los, Herr Elrond, ich kenne euch doch nur so, na, irgendwie würdevoll!" sagte Sam mit verständnislosem Blick.

Elrond raufte sich die Haare, was sein ansonsten immer sehr würdevolles Äußeres weiter vernichtete, und stützte sich verzweifelt auf den Tisch.

„Na gut, dann verblute ich eben hier." sagte Frodo beleidigt.

„Kann mir mal wer..." begann Boromir, wurde aber unterbrochen von Legolas, der entsetzt aufschrie. Er hatte sich eine Silberschale mit Obst herangezogen (zumal die Erdbeeren auf seinem Teller dank Arwen allesamt in Aragorns Mund verschwunden waren), und in dieser Schale hatte er sein Spiegelbild erblickt. Obst polterte quer über den Tisch, als er die Schale hochriss, um sich genauer zu betrachten. „Ich sehe ja schrecklich aus!"

Gimli grinste zufrieden, was ihm einen meisterlich gezielten Schuss auf die Stirn mit einem Apfel von Legolas einbrachte. Fast konnte man Qualmwölkchen der Wut unter Gimlis Helm aufsteigen sehen, als dieser das Grinsen schlagartig einstellte.

Aragorn und Arwen, deren Haare dank der Petersilie mittlerweile eher grün als schwarz aussahen, waren dazu übergegangen, sich weltvergessen zu küssen und versanken allmählich auf ihren Stühlen unter das Niveau der Tischplatte.

„Hallo?" fragte Boromir erwartungsvoll.

Aber das Pilzwettessen zwischen Merry und Pippin war soeben offiziell beendet, beide lagen ohne eine Spur von Triumph zurückgesunken in ihren Stühlen.

„Mir ist schlecht." kam Pippins klägliche Stimme.

„Mir auch." jammerte Merry.

„Du hast gewonnen. Du kriegst den Siegerpilz." sagte Pippin.

Merry erbrach sich nach Pippins Worten einigermaßen diskret in einen leeren Krug.

Gandalf brummte.

Frodo war damit beschäftigt, nach alter Auenlandtradition Brotscheiben zu einem immens großen Turm zu drapieren. Der Haltbarkeit wegen klebte er sie mit Honig aneinander. Leider übersah er bei seiner Aktion, dass Elronds Ärmel alsbald in einem sich stetig ausbreitenden Honigsee auf dem Tisch hingen.

„Elbenschnösel!" brüllte mittlerweile der Zwerg.

„Steingnom!" revanchierte sich der Elb.

Elladan und Elrohir prosteten sich lallend zu und frönten den Freuden eines vernebelten Geistes. Ihr Alkoholkonsum war eindeutig größer, als es für die Beiden gut war, und leere Flaschen Preiselbeerweins stapelten sich vor ihren Plätzen. Ihr Anstoßen gelang deshalb auch nicht wirklich, weil sie das Glas des jeweils Anderen gut um einen halben Meter verfehlten, was dazu führte, dass Beide lachend in einer Weinlache auf dem Tisch lagen.

Sam beschloss, spontan ein Hobbitlied auf den herrlichen Tag zum Besten zu geben und Bilbo stimmte gutgelaunt mit ein, obwohl Beide in völlig verschiedenen Tonlagen sangen. Das tat ihrer guten Stimmung allerdings keinen Abbruch. Sam begann sogar im Takt mit seiner Serviette zu wedeln. Diese litt darunter dergestalt, dass eine der Kerzen in der Nähe sie in Brand versetzte und Sam dadurch, bis er es bemerkte, eine wunderbare Figur als Feuerakrobat abgab.

Derweil waren Aragorn und Arwen völlig aus dem Blickfeld der Tafelgesellschaft verschwunden, ein lautes Krachen deutete dezent an, dass die Beiden von ihren Stühlen gefallen waren.

Gimli war als Racheaktion dazu übergegangen, Legolas mit Brotkrumen zu bewerfen, was dieser mit Nüssen beantwortete. Begleitet wurde dies von absolut nicht jugendfreien elbischen und zwergischen Verwünschungen.

„Kaffee!" sagte Boromir weinerlich und ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken.

Aragorns Hand wurde sichtbar, als er sich wieder am Tisch hochziehen wollte, doch anscheinend hatte Arwen Einwände und Aragorn verschwand ruckartig abermals unter dem Tisch. Nun kam von dort lediglich ab und an ein Sträußchen Petersilie auf die Tischplatte geflogen.

Sam und Bilbo beendeten ihr Lied in einem hohen und absolut schiefen Ton, bei dem Elrond sich wünschte, seine Ohren wären nur halb so empfindsam und sein Sinn für Musik besser gar nicht vorhanden. Er sah stumm in das Chaos um ihn herum, und er erhob würdevoll mahnen wollend seinen Arm. Der Honig, der dabei von seinem Ärmel heruntertropfte, nahm seiner Gestalt jegliche verbliebene Restwürde.

Ein plötzliches Krachen ertönte, als Boromirs Arm, mit dem er sich abstützte während er mit kläglichen und sehr vergeblichen Hangelgriffen die Kaffeekanne zu erreichen versucht hatte, von der Tischkante abrutschte und Boromirs nicht ganz zierliche Gestalt flach auf den Tisch verbannte. Neben der Petersilie in seinen Ohren zierte nun auch noch ein zermatschter Pfirsich seine Nasenspitze.

Elrond schlug verzweifelt und ungläubig mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte, seine Finger verkrampften sich auf seinen Knien in seiner fleckenbehafteten Robe, und während er mit der Stirn auf den Tisch hämmerte, um die emotionale Qual zu verdrängen, konnte er nur eines denken:

„Hoffentlich – hauen – die – bald – alle – ab!"

Gandalf brummte.

**THE END**

Hier nochmal der Sitzplan:

Frodo Sam Bilbo Legolas Arwen Aragorn

Elrond (An den Tisch-Enden) Elladan

Merry Pippin Boromir Gimli Gandalf Elrohir


End file.
